Shadow Joe
Shadow Joe is the main protagonist of the 2016 crossover series, Cartoon Parody. Backgrounds Shadow Joe along with twin brother Shadow Aaron were born 2000 years ago, When Queen Lorraine give birth to them, they were asleep, Shadow Aaron was the first to be awaken, but Shadow Joe was still asleep. Shadow Joe remain asleep for a long time. Personality Shadow Joe is very honesty as he always tell the truth to friends anyone he knows and not willing to tell lie, Sometimes Shadow Joe struggle tell the truth to someone knowing that can result in hurting their feelings such as when he hesitate to Fifi La Lume that Dawn is his true love knowing that telling the truth will make her feel heartbroken and make him feel bad about it. Shadow Joe has no toleration for anyone lying to me, If he see that no one not telling him the truth, Shadow Joe will get very suspicious and demands to know what they are hidden. Shadow Joe is kind-hearted, friendly, and gentle, showing respect to his friends, enemies, and to others, even these who are perceived lower than himself. Shadow Joe willing not use violence to make villains turn themselves in or change their ways, He will speak friendly and gentle to them make them see the error of their ways and do the right thing, Knowing to reason with a villain is to show a little kindness. He is always kind to friends and others and whenever they are feeling sad or hurt he will do what he to cheer them up and solve their problems as he can. Shadow Joe is also well-mannered and always polite to others as he always say "Please" and "Thank You" to people who give him something or help him with things even to others who help him escape from villains or from trouble. He always let others go first before him, even opening doors for others, If he see anyone with nothing he had that they need for example giving someone his umbrella and giving someone his own food. Good examples of Shadow Joe's generously, He can give the newborn Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (from the 1998 movie) a teddy bear, give Charlie Bucket a dollar for luck in baying a Wonka Bar with the last golden ticket to enter Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Shadow Joe is very reasonable and understanding always willing to listen to reason and rarely lets his temper get the best of him, Shadow Joe will never result to punishment without hearing a explanation first. If he see that someone had good intentions of doing so, Then he will forgive them knowing that they fair reasons not to be punished. Shadow Joe is honourable as he always fight his opponents and enemies fairly and will always shown mercy to them and will never fight a enemy that weak or defenceless, Shadow Joe always keep his promises seriously such as being there for others and keeping his part of the bargain and will do what ever he can to not break his promises, He always play by the rules in games and competitions and will never had any resort into cheating and will always play fairly; Shadow Joe always follows the rules, regulations, and traditions of being a Shadow Creature and never attempts to break these laws, Shadow Joe does not tolerate with those who cheated, as shown when He can Lisa confront Margie for cheating in the dessert contest. Shadow Joe is extremely brave and fearless, Whenever someone in danger he will rush in and save them with completely no hesitation, even it mean getting himself injury or killed in the process knowing the safely of others come first and showing that he is willing to risk his own life to protect the innocent. Including the ones he can care about the most. Shadow Joe willing to save villains from danger as well, Knowing even though they are evil or done him wrong and it's only right to save them since no one deserve to die. If Shadow Joe lose his powers and immortality, He will still be willing to continue the fight and save the day, despite having disadvantage, showing he is not a coward. Shadow Joe is very wise and shows great wisdom, knowing the responsible of being a hero and being the ruler of good, understanding the different of right and wrong. knowing that every creature must be respected in order for the balance of good and evil. He will also serve as a mentor figure to help anyone and give them encouragement to make the right chooses for themselves and do the right thing. He knows very well that he can always handle things on his own all the time, and will let his friends and allies to assist to help save the day with him, showing that he wants they to be the heroes of the day beside him. Shadow Joe never clouds his judgement and will never accused anyone for something they didn't do, instead he will seek answers without jumping to conclusions knowing it not right blame anyone for wrong doing. Shadow Joe is no poor judge of character since he know every character in existence including their personalises without meeting them for the first time due to being nigh omniscience, He know the treasury of Jafar and Scar knowing that Jafar was trying to overthrown the Sultan and Scar was the one responsible for Mufasa's death not Simba. He know that Mother Gothel was not Rapunzel's real mother and stolen the princess for her hair, thus doesn't care about him at all, Shadow Joe was only one who didn't show to be interested in Ronno's story on how he defeat a Man knowing that Ronno made the whole thing up just to get attention and didn't say anything to Ronno. Shadow Joe never tell anyone, except Twilight Sparkle about the villains' true nature knowing them will not believe him if he did. Shadow Joe very patient and optimistic, He will never lost hope of any events that backfire to him, He can also never give up hope of saving anyone, including the ones he care about the most. Shadow Joe had a severe hated toward his twin brother Shadow Villain due to destroying the other Shadow Creatures, their family, and their home Luna Terra. Shadow Joe shows a unforgiving grudge to his arch-enemy and rival for what he put him through, Shadow Villain is the only villain that Shadow Joe always fights seriously no matter how intense the battle becomes, but Shadow Joe will always show mercy toward his brother when the fight is over proving that he will not let his hated toward his greatest foe consume him. Shadow Joe will never make any humorous jokes about Shadow Villain knowing that him is the most danger and fearsome who ever live, He will not like any jokes about Shadow Villain form anyone considering that Shadow Aaron took away his previous life which prove how danger and evil his brother is. Despite the hatred toward his evil twin brother, Shadow Joe will always help and save Shadow Villain from danger knowing even though he had do him wrong didn't mean he such leave him to suffer. Shadow Joe is merciful, He is very reluctant to resort killing villains, Always shows mercy to them by sparing their lives and leave no further harm toward them. Shadow Joe only resorts killing in a villain when absolutely necessary, and always feel remorse after killing a villain. However, he has no problem killing daleks, cybermen due to them being nothing than killing machines, despite they being living creatures and the fact that the Cybermen were human. Shadow Joe is never arrogant, gullible, reckless, and cocky, Shadow Joe always think strategies through before planning ahead, as opposed to being wise-cracking, quick-thinking, level-headed, and never becoming overconfident which would results into successfully saving people, as well as the world, on notable occasions and winning almost every fight against his enemies. Shadow Joe doesn't mind being famous, he care less about fame, and never let fame get to him. Shadow Joe never experts anything in return for his heroics, though still accept the rewards he is giving for his efforts due to how well-mannered he is and can't say "No". Shadow Joe always think about doing the right thing which is most important than fame and glory and never lost sight what's ready important. Shadow Joe is benevolent and mostly positive as he rarely shows any negative outbursts, and never display greed, lust, laziness, or jealousy. Shadow Joe will never resort into selfishness, he always thinks about the benefits for his friends and others knowing their well being come first, and will never ever think about himself or his well being. Since Shadow Joe is the embodiment of good, he has no toleration for those who are selfish, cruel, unkind, mean-spirited or cold-hearted. Shadow Joe is mostly forgivable, but these are times when Shadow Joe finds it hard forgive someone depending of their wrongdoing, such as when Simba banish Kovu from the Pridelands and broke Mufasa's law and the circle of life. Shadow Joe confront Simba for actions of banishing Kovu who was completely innocent and was not involve in Zira's ambush, and explains that Mufasa would have forgiven Kovu knowing that Kovu had no knowledge of the ambush and therefore was not his fault. Shadow Joe even goes by far agreeing Kiara that Simba will never be his father because of his actions and suggesting that he is far as Mufasa as he can be. These words emotionally hurt Simba and knowing that Shadow Joe is right, Shadow Joe vote to never return to Pride Rock after what he and Twilight Sparkle just witness had no choose, but to not allow Simba to be one of his noble subjects anymore and have him removed from Shadow Joe's own kingdom as punishment for arrogates. However, After when Nala explain to him that Simba realize his mistake and set things right, Shadow Joe forgive Simba and apologise for all the things he say that severity hurt him, and allow Simba to rejoin his kingdom. Despite his serious and mature personality, Shadow Joe is shown to have a playful side, As he love cracking jokes and pulling pranks on others just for a laugh, though he is not mischievous. Only to see if they find the prank funny, and if they did not, then he will apologise to them. Shadow Joe also enjoys playing around with the villains while battling them, even enjoys making humorous puns while fighting them. In Cartoon Parody: Villains Revenge, after seeing Shadow Villain alive and harmed his best friend Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Joe develop a more serious personality to the point of taking his fights with the villains seriously without making fun and toying around them and not making humorous jokes or puns about the villains, even defeat them as quickly as he can. Shadow Joe enjoys being a hero, fighting villains, saving life, protecting the innocent and playing around with the villains while fighting, but Shadow Joe did often take his role as hero seriously. History Cartoon Parody: The Movie Shadow Joe is first seen in a flashback when Shadow Joe and Shadow Aaron was born, Shadow Aaron was awaken, but Shadow Joe still remain asleep and didn't Shadow Joe grow since he was still asleep, and remain as a baby until he was awaken. Shadow Joe was about to be awaken after King Joe, Queen Lorraine, and Shadow Selina defeated Shadow Aaron. 3 years later, Shadow Joe was seen as a child, Shadow Joe was in his bed sleeping, and then the sun shine out of Shadow Joe and wake him up. Shadow Joe then wake up King Joe and Queen Lorainne to remind them it is his first day of school, His parents got him really for school and Shadow Joe then went on the coach which was taking him and the young Shadow Creatures to school. On the coach, Shadow Joe meets two young female Shadow Creatures; Shadow Samantha (Water Shadow Creature) and Shadow Lucy (Ice Shadow Creatures), They ask Shadow Joe if it was his first day at school and Shadow Joe said "Yes". Cartoon Parody: Villains Revenge Margra Batto and Kyra Verbeten Shadow Joe appear as guest character in Margra Batto and Kyra Verbeten. It is unknown how his role will be the series. Powers and Abilities See: Shadow Joe's Powers Relationships Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle is Shadow Joe's best friend and they both share a great bond with ease other since the day they first met, Shadow Joe paid most time with her and they both enjoy doing things together, Shadow Joe is very kind and very loyal to Twilight Sparkle and cares very deeply about her and always help her when she feel sad or worried, Shadow Joe is also very protected over Twilight Sparkle and willing to do what ever he can to protect her from villains and from any harm. Dawn Dawn is Shadow Joe's girlfriend and share a great bond with her just like Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Joe sometime give Dawn chocolates and flowers to show her that he a good boyfriend, Shadow Joe also plans dates for her to show that he love her, When Dawn entered a Pokemon Contest, Shadow Joe always wished her good luck and when Shadow Joe watched Dawn in the contest, Shadow Joe always sir ports her and cheers her on. Shadow Joe care deeply about Dawn just like Twilight Sparkle, but unlike Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Joe is not over protected over Dawn. Ben Tennyson Cinderella The Stig Shadow Joe considered the Stig to be one of his good friends, but Shadow Joe didn't communicate with the Stig very well due the Stig not being unable to speak and not showing his emotions to Shadow Joe or his friends. Webby Vanderquack Darkwing Duck When meeting Darkwing Duck for the first time, Darkwing Duck developed a rivalry toward Shadow Joe when Shadow Joe defeat Darkwing's main enemies and taking Darkwing Duck's spotlight causing Darkwing's to become jealous of Shadow Joe taking the credit, Despise this, Darkwing Duck deeply care about Shadow Joe and will do whatever he can to help Shadow Joe and his friends and deep down Darkwing like Shadow Joe and is one of Shadow Joe's good friends. Slappy Squirrel Despise Slappy's grumpy, bitter, cranky and violent personality, Shadow Joe deeply like Slappy Squirrel as he see her more like she was his own aunt. Similar Heroes * Twilight Sparkle * Ben Tennyson * Joy * Hercules * The Doctor * Rainbow Dash * Spider-Man * Superman * Captain America * Bugs Bunny * Mickey Mouse * Bambi * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * The Flash * Homer Simpson * Harry Potter * Thor * Cinderella * Elsa the Snow Queen * Ariel * Unikitty * WALL-E * Uncle Chan * Pikachu Known Inventions * Sonic Screwdriver * Snow Blaster Gallery tumblr_o9gsrcimKg1rjo3hlo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_ob21umQGUp1rjo3hlo1_1280.png tumblr_oburcqJJa21rjo3hlo1_1280.png Shadow_Joe_vs._Shadow_Villain.png Shadow_Villain_destroys_Shadow_Joe.png Shadow_Villain's_defeat.png Tumblr_os7syzoZc41rjo3hlo1_r5_1280.png Trivia * Shadow Joe have two running gag in the Cartoon Parody franchise, The first gag is not wearing a suit and the second gag is most characters forgetting about that he is immortal. * Shadow Joe along Shadow Aaron have visible bully button despite being hatch from eggs. * Shadow Joe always wears glasses when he is reading. * Originally, Shadow Joe was going to be more of a destructive superhero such as being a vicious villain killer, His catchphrase was going to be "Destroy" which means destroying villains, originally going to be vicious and sometime unkind toward other characters like biting Homer Simpson's hand which will make Shadow Joe more of a anti-hero rather than a true hero. but was change to make Shadow Joe's personality more sympathetic such as being friendly and kind toward other characters, especially villains, showing mercy to villains, even sparing their lives, and saving them from danger. His catchphrase is "Don't Mess With The Hero" and showing true compassion. ** All these negative things that Shadow Joe was originally going be had been used the main antagonist, Shadow Villain instead, who will serve as a polar opposite to Shadow Joe's heroic and positive personality. ** Nevertheless, Shadow Joe was originally created to be a villain, but been change into a good character instead. * Despite being the main protagonist of the series, Shadow Joe is mostly in his disguises as Steven Universe, Edmonton, Uncle Grandpa, and Dipper Pines at times. Navigation Category:Cartoon Parody Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Rescuers